Prince Carlos
|minions = Anthony (currently), Buster, Howard A. Wolfsbane (formerly), Wolf Castle servants|enemies = |likes = Peace and happiness in Wolf Town, his friends, his people, Matthew and Brodi's heroism, Buster, respect, obedience, kindness, helping his friends, dogs, sheep, singing, dancing, sword fighting, music, Christmas, Buster's optimism and compassion, royalty, spending time with his family, sheep and wolves living together,|dislikes = Misery in Wolf Town, Howard A. Wolfsbane, ignorance, fear, sheep being cooked, rudeness, danger, Woolsville in danger, Wolfsbane's treachery, disobedience, disrespect, evil, villains,|powers = Physical strength, speed, excellent swordsmanship, immorality, intelligence|possessions = His sword|weapons = Fists, sword|fate = Helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and restores peace and happiness back to his home and to Woolsville and helps Matthew remodel his house when he and Charles gets adopted by Eddie (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2) Comes to Matthew’s ceremony after he defeats Professor Whiskers and saves the kids (The North Wooten) Helps his friends and family in any way he can (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)}}Prince Carlos '''(or simply known as '''Carlos) is the king of Wolf Town, Buster's adoptive father and a supporting character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2, in the films and in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Prince Carlos is kind and highly respected king of Wolf Town. He was beloved by everyone in his kingdom, even his adoptive son, Buster loved him deeply. He was even kind to the sheep in Woolsville. He even made a peace treaty with Woolsville's king, Sensei to let him and his people mean no harm. Thanks to Prince Carlos, sheep and wolves became the best of friends. Carlos was glad that his people could spend peace and happiness to all of the sheep in all of Woolsville. Everything was perfect until, Carlos' former chef, Howard A. Wolfsbane disobeyed his orders, by cooking an innocent sheep. As for his punishment, he banished Wolfsbane from Wolf Town, forever. To keep any of his people from copying Wolfsbane's despicable behavior, he build a wall between Wolf Town and Woolsville and placed a guard at every entrance and exit of the wall. Carlos didn't like the wall but it was for Wolf Town and Woolsville's own good. But Carlos is hoping that someday, someone will defeat Wolfsbane, save his people and ring peace and happiness back to his kingdom. Personality Prince Carlos is a regal and highly respected king. He treats all of his people with kindness, respect and protection. He's eager to keep them safe from villains especially Wolfsbane. Carlos even poses as a fatherly figure for his adoptive son, Buster. He was so kind enough to adopt him when his parents weren't able to take care of him. In the film, Carlos is eager to rid his kingdom of Wolfsbane and his men. He was even eager to acquire help from someone who's brave enough to stand up to Wolfsbane and his evil plans. Unlike Wolfsbane, Carlos is kind to humans and he respect them in the highest manner. Prince Carlos is shown to be quick-tempered especially when there's a villain (mainly Wolfsbane) threatening his kingdom. He's very tough as well judging from his excellent skills of swordsmanship he showed during the final battle of the movie. After Wolfsbane's death, Carlos is shown to be appreciative and eternally grateful. To show off his gratitude, he helped Matthew and Brodi remodel the house when Matthew and Charles were adopted into the Mastiff family. In the cartoon series, Carlos is supportive, friendly, and helpful to his friends and family. Physical Appearance Prince Carlos is a slender and muscular brown wolf who wears a white tuxedo with red pants and he has a sword seethed into his left hip. When Carlos was fighting Wolfsbane and his men, he had his white dress shirt off, revealing his black tank top. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 Years after the events with Wolfsbane, Carlos became the adoptive father of Buster after taking him in. He's even more protective of his kingdom after Wolfsbane's banishment. He's eager to rid his kingdom of Wolfsbane and heinous wrath. Prince Carlos is seen after Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie escaped from Wolfsbane's lair. That's when Brodi decided to get some information from Wolf Town's leader on Wolfsbane. When the trio got to the castle, Prince Carlos greeted them with a respectful and polite tone. That surprised Matthew because he thought that Prince Carlos was like Wolfsbane and his men but he told Matthew, Brodi and Eddie that ever since Wolfsbane was banished from Wolf Town, all of his people were left in shock. Prince Carlos is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace and happiness back to his kingdom. That's when Matthew, Brodi and Eddie decided to help him by defeating Wolfsbane and restoring peace and happiness back to his kingdom. Prince Carlos thanked the trio for their cooperation. But since Matthew, Brodi and Eddie still needed help throughout the rest of their journey, Carlos hired his adoptive son, Buster to help the trio throughout the rest of their journey. He told the trio that Buster is a little eccentric but he shows a side of compassion and love. Carlos then wished Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster luck on the rest of their journey. Along with Buster, Prince Carlos was in danger because Wolfsbane was threatening to kill him along with Buster as revenge for his banishment. Luckily, when Buster was on his way back to the Wolf Castle, he warned Prince Carlos about Wolfsbane kidnapping Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others. Carlos then got help from Sensei, Ruby, Calvin, Nelson, Charles, Rebecca and the others. Carlos was seen in the hovercraft along with Sensei and the others after Wolfsbane punched Anthony off of the platform. He was then seen fighting Wolfsbane and his men by using his excellent swordsmanship. After Wolfsbane's death, peace and happiness was restored back to Wolf Town. Carlos then hired Anthony as his new butler where he was treated with more respect and kindness than he was with Wolfsbane. Carlos even thanked Matthew and Brodi for their help. He was happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted into the Mastiff family. To show off, his gratitude, he helped Matthew, Brodi and the others remodel the house. During the ending scene, Prince Carlos was seen singing and dancing to the song, "Family." The North Wooten Prince Carlos serves as a supporting character in the film along with Buster, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. He was seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote that Matthew. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Prince Carlos serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Wolves Category:Singing Characters Category:British characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Nobility